Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) connections are widely used to provide and receive power and data to and from a wide range of electronic devices. One benefit of the USB connection is the relative ease of connecting and disconnecting different electronic devices. These electronic devices include data storage or memory devices. Removing a memory device can cause a write abort error or result in the initiation of a write abort handling protocol, which degrades the lifespan of the memory device.